


Triangulo.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendzone, Love Triangle, M/M, Triangulo amoroso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Saia da porta do 2° ano um albino alto de olhos púrpuras, seu coração instantaneamente bateu forte e rápido. Então aquilo era amor a primeira vista? [...]
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 6
Collections: Saga Triangulo





	Triangulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Já faz muito tempo que eu escrevi isso e finalmente vim postar aqui, infelizmente meu inglês é bem ruim então postarei na minha língua nativa e espero que gostem.  
> Música: Love Trial.

As aulas eram um saco, sinceramente, nem ele mesmo sabia como conseguia passar de ano, pois passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo. Mas no final acabava tirando notas boas, maiores do que de Ino, sua amiga, que sempre estava estudando e dando o máximo de si. A loira ficava indignada quando via o amigo tirando nota maior que a dela.

Estava na hora do intervalo, Shikamaru já seguia pelo corredor quando escutou as garotas murmurando algo, apontando discretamente para alguém. Chouji parecia curioso, então Shikamaru foi olhar o que era também.

Ele se arrependia disso até hoje.

Saia da porta do 2° ano um albino alto de olhos púrpuras, seu coração instantaneamente bateu forte e rápido. Então aquilo era amor a primeira vista? Ele não se lembrava de se sentir assim antes, mas o mais velho sem dúvidas chamava atenção. Mas o moreno logo foi tirado de seus devaneios pelo seu amigo, que o chamou para ir no terraço, já que não era nada demais, para ele, pois para Shikamaru estava sendo como um samba dentro do seu pobre e infeliz coração.

_"Oh! Jashin!  
Não olhe para mim desse jeito!  
Nunca mais! Eu posso mudar! Eu juro!  
Ei, mostre um pouco de piedade e suspenda meu julgamento"_

Se passou um tempo e o novato, cujo nome é Hidan, rapidamente fez uma reptação de "garoto rebelde" ou problemático, como Shikamaru falava. Principalmente que ele se meteu com alguns baderneiros do 3° ano, mas ele andava mais com Kakuzu, um garoto muito inteligente, mas por algum motivo ele vivia na detenção e Hidan sempre o acompanhava de bom grato.

— Shikamaru? — Ino chamou.

O moreno saiu de seu transe e olhou para a amiga, que apontou para a porta que dava para o terraço que deu a imagem de Hidan, céus, o sol batendo na pele daquele homem era perfeito. Hidan acenou para Shikamaru que logo recebeu um olhar de cuidado de Ino, o moreno suspirou, tentando controlar seu coração e andou até ele.

— Você é o Shikamaru, né? — Perguntou Hidan, com um sorriso faceiro.

— Sim e você é Hidan. — Afirmou, ainda tentando controlar seu coração.

Mas quando o albino riu, ele não tinha mais chão — Que bom, eu preciso da sua ajuda pra uma coisa. — Começou o albino — Me falaram que você é bem inteligente, eu preciso de ajuda com filosofia.

Controle-se Shikamaru, você não é uma garota do colegial — Você não pode pedir ajuda pros seus amigos? — O moreno tentou se fazer de indiferente, mas por dentro estava explodindo.

— Se eu pudesse já teria ido pedir. — Hidan deu língua e sorriu debochadamente.

_"Oh! Não! Não! Não!  
Eu não sei o que deu em mim!  
Você sabe que você é tudo para mim!  
Ei, antes de me julgar, leve minhas circunstâncias em consideração!  
Eu não posso viver sem você!"_

Shikamaru suspirou e coçou o pescoço e olhou para o lado — Tudo bem. — Shikamaru engoliu a seco — Na minha ou na sua casa?

Ambos escutaram passos pacientes subindo a escada — Pode ser na minha casa.

Então Hidan olhou para trás e deu o sorriso mais sincero e fofo que Shikamaru já tinha visto o albino dar, porém, não era para ele mesmo e sim para Kakuzu que subia as escadas — Vamos logo, Hidan.

— Já to indo Kuzu! — Disse Hidan.

Apelido fofo, seu coração estava se quebrando.

— Bem, me passe seu número que eu te dou o endereço. — Disse Hidan, rapidamente tirando o telefone do bolso e esperando Shikamaru fazer o mesmo.

Eles trocaram número e o albino rapidamente correu para o lado de Kakuzu, mas olhou para Shikamaru e sorriu fazendo o mais novo corar, logo virou-se para frente e começaram a andar, mas Shikamaru viu Kakuzu olhar para ele com raiva sobre os ombros. O moreno engoliu a seco, o que aquele olhar significava? Kakuzu odiava ele? Mas o que ele fez? Nunca, sequer, falou com o mais velho. Então algo na mente de Shikamaru clicou e ele ficou com medo.

Kakuzu estava com ciúmes.

_"Eu estou prestes a aparecer no meu julgamento do amor  
Quão longa a lista de acusações vai ser?  
Cumprindo esse veredito, cheio de lágrimas, depois das minhas considerações finais, Pelo poder investido por você  
Eu era culpado"_

— Você está se metendo em um triangulo muito perigoso Shikamaru. — O moreno escutou a amiga falar.

— Do que você está falando? — Disse Shikamaru, se virando para Ino — Ele só veio pedir ajuda.

A loira e seu melhor amigo rolaram os olhos, até Chouji percebeu? — Tá bom então, Shikamaru. — Disse a loira voltando a sentar — Mas depois não diga que não avisei!

O moreno corou, era só para estudos, apenas isso, nada mais. Não é como se Shikamaru esperasse que ele fosse beijar Hidan ou algo assim, nem um pouco. Então o olhar de Kakuzu veio em sua mente, que fez sua espinha arrepiar de medo, só estudos Shikamaru.

Apenas estudos.

_"A verdade que você me ensinou algo no meu julgamento do amor  
Depois de chorar essas lágrimas fingidas na minha frente  
Secretamente me dando aquele  
Sorrisinho travesso  
Ei, você é culpada também!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
